Passion or Plunder?
by EponinexEnjolras
Summary: Enjolras runs into Eponine one night. Is she on the job? Or does she want something more? EE OneShot. Please Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or it's characters.

A/N: This is musical based and and an E/E romance, and I tried to make it as in-character as possible. Please review! Nice reviews will make me happy. Flames will not and will be used to roast hot dogs. Enjoy!

One starry night, Enjolras walked down the street, tired after another meeting. He was consumed with thoughts about the revolution. There was the barricade to be built, weapons to get, people to join his cause… A small sound jolted him from thoughts and he looked around. A small figure came out of the shadows; it was the Thénardier girl, Eponine. (Marius had mentioned once or twice in their conversations, but Enjolras never really listened.) He quietly backed up against a wall, out of the moonlight, and silently slid across it, stalking her. He knew that if he kept his eye on her, he would be less likely to end up with something missing. Unfortunately, he ran out of wall to slide on and fell backwards, hitting the ground hard. Cursing softly, he got up, rubbing the seat of his pants. But alas, when he got up, there in front of him stood Eponine.

"Monsieur Enjolras." She smirked, taking a step forward. "What is a little schoolboy like you doing in a place like this?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be at you little meeting with you little friends?"

Enjolras glared at her. "You just stay away from me."

She just kept coming closer as he backed away. "Are you afraid of me?" She asked; looking at him innocently.

She had tried that look on many men she had run across and most of the time it would work, but Enjolras didn't fall for it. Backed up against a wall, he knew he had no choice but to stand there. "No, I just have enough common sense to know what to expect from your type."

She gasped. "My type!" She pretended to be offended. Then placing her hands on her hips, she laughed haughtily. "What do you know of my type, hmm? What do you know about us street girls?" She asked, now only about a foot away from him. It was then that he noticed her eyes; they were the eyes of someone who had seen many terrible things that they would rather forget. He shook his head to avoid getting lost in those deep blue sapphires that seemed to have lost all their luster. "I know enough to stay away from the likes of you." His stared at her, irritated; he simply didn't have time for this. He tried to get past her but she grabbed his vest and pushing him with such a force he didn't even know she had, back against the wall.

This made him even angrier; gritting his teeth, he said loudly. "Hands off the vest."

"But it's so pretty and so well made." She said flirtatiously, running her hands along the crimson fabric. "I'm surprised someone in my father's gang hasn't stolen it by now."

Enjolras stiffened as her hands stopped playing with the buttons on his vest and started exploring the broad expanse of his chest. His heart was crashing around inside his ribcage; he willed it to stop, but it wouldn't. "Why am I feeling like this?" He wondered as she continued running her small, lily-white hands up and down his shirt. She was just a girl for God's sake! No different from the other girls that flirted with him on a daily basis. For perhaps the first time in his life, he wondered what it would be like to fall in love, for relationships had never interested him before. He snapped out of his thoughts when she grabbed his vest again and pulled him to her until their faces were just inches apart.

"Then again…" She said softly. "I'm not so sure any of them would have the nerve to stand up to you."

"You did." Enjolras whispered and their lips met.

Eponine's hands once again played with his vest as his hands gently cupped her face. After about a minute, she pulled away; her heart hammering in her breast. They stared at each other for a moment before she ran off; leaving him in a daze. Breathing hard; Enjolras reached up to place his hand on his chest to make his heart stop pounding, but when he put it there; his hand fell flat. He looked into his vest pocket and realized his purse was missing! "Eponine!" He shouted angrily; he looked up, only to see her disappearing into the darkness. Laughing, she called out over her shoulder. "That's what you get for kissing a street girl!" Enjolras gritted his teeth. "I'll let you go this time." He muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged home.

Running down an alleyway, Eponine smiled; congratulating herself on a job well done. A part of her felt guilty though as she remembered the brief kiss they had shared, the way his lips tenderly moved over hers stuck in her mind, that kind of gentleness was foreign to her. Whenever Montparnasse kissed her; he was always rough with her. Eponine shuddered as she thought of what he did to her, biting her bottom lip 'til it bled, tearing at her already worn clothing, running his hands over…

"Eponine!" Enjolras' angry voice cried out through the night, braking through her thoughts.

"You should be more careful." She thought smiling; she had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other.


End file.
